Raised floor systems find widespread use in office buildings, in particular, IT data centers, server rooms, communication centers and other areas through which networks of electrical service lines, communication lines and data lines need to be routed. Raised floor systems provide a void space above the building floor to conveniently distribute electrical wiring and cabling while maintaining the network hidden from view.
Prior art raised floor systems, comprising, for example, a gridded metal framework which supports removable floor panels, suffer various disadvantages. Structural defects, for example, panels which are not stable, but rock when subjected to loading, or which develop gaps between panels, present a hazard to building occupants. Prior art raised floor systems have been found to increase the peak cooling load on air conditioning systems and constitute a separate air space which is subject to fire backdraft and require a dedicated fire suppression system against under floor fires. Prior art raised floor systems are furthermore difficult to reconfigure as demands change and are not readily broken down for reassembly at another location. There is clearly an opportunity for improvements to flooring systems.